


Nothing quite like family

by xtenn



Series: The Viscount Who Sure As Hell Didn't Deserve Kate [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtenn/pseuds/xtenn
Summary: So how do the siblings react to the news that Anthony has gallantly rescued a fainting maiden in the gardens from a bee sting - yet issued no proposal?Well, they're certainly not falling for Anthony's bullshit.All thanks to JQ for her stories and characters.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: The Viscount Who Sure As Hell Didn't Deserve Kate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129715
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Nothing quite like family

"I do not understand, brother," Eloise whispered crossly before dinner, "how it is you be caught embracing a lady by none other than Mrs Featherington, and yet emerge the hero?"

"Must you speak so crassly?" Anthony hissed back, grateful that at least the removal of the venom with his mouth had not been disclosed to his younger sister. "When you're older, you'll understand. Any action I took was done solely to save Miss Sheffield from a bee sting. She fainted. I caught her. That's it."

"Ah yes, of course," Eloise responded sarcastically. "Mother told me exactly what we all needed to say."

"And if you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut - a very worthy young lady's reputation is at stake."

"And yours too, am I correct? But it's lovely to see how concerned you are about Miss Sheffield. Now, at any rate. When you have finally been caught with her. I am merely surprised it didn't occur to you earlier?" And with a snide raise of her eyebrow, Eloise took her leave. 

\----

Simon, to his credit, did not mention anything other than matters of their respective estates for the duration of the morning - making Anthony's daytime exile from Aubrey Hall, on his mother's strict orders that her eldest son be out of her sight from first light until evening, not unpleasant at all.

"It amazes me," Simon commented, as they left the local village where they had stopped for lunch. "Twenty four hours have passed, and no one has shot at you."

Anthony had no reply but to spur his horse to a gallop. 

\---

"Brother," Benedict began, early that evening in the billiards room. 'You're an ass."

"What have I done now?" Anthony wearily replied.

"Miss Sheffield," Benedict continued. "Miss Kate Sheffield - who you are no longer allowed to talk to - is talented, clever, witty and beautiful."

"And how would you know?" Anthony asked, casually.

"I spent the day with her." 

"Oh, and is she well? Recovered from yesterday, I trust?" Anthony added, trying to keep his voice detached and disinterested, but his heart and cock had leaped at the sound of her name.

"Yes, very well. Thank God you were there to assist her with that bee sting."

Anthony deigned not to respond, a nasty sentiment rising in his chest at the mocking skepticism in Ben's tone.

"It was simply a lovely day. We had breakfast, then I took her to the lawn for painting - Miss Sheffield does excellent watercolors, did you know that?" 

Anthony did not, but would not admit it. 

"... then I requested a picnic lunch so I could take her for a walk to the other side of the lake. You know the place, with the view of the house? Near the willow?"

Anthony certainly did. It was serene and secluded. Romantic, even. The sort of place one might propose. Or seduce.

"We bought the paints and spent the entire afternoon there - Kate, I mean, Miss Sheffield, did some phenomenal work," Benedict finished with a cold smile. 

By now, Anthony was gripping his glass fiercely, eyes boring into Benedict's, and his mind roaring with jealousy - no doubt Benedict's intention - but, to think, his carefree, good looking brother, sharing a talent and an interest, on a first name basis, with his Kate! 

"First names, Benedict? And who accompanied you, on this delightful picnic?"

At this Benedict placed his fists on the table and lent in, his own eyes flashing. "How dare you. You are well aware that we were thoroughly chaperoned. Given a chance, I would be blessed to spend more time in Miss Sheffield's company - but merely sharing the name Bridgerton with you has ensured that this is highly unlikely to happen."

"She got stung by a bee, Ben. What was I supposed to do?"

"I hope you've apologised."

"I have."

"You should have proposed."

How to explain that there had been no chance to do so? Kate had been rushed away, and then his mother had stepped in - Anthony didn't know what had passed between the two matrons, but had put enough together from his own mother's angry words the night before, and Benedict's story of today, to know that he was definitely persona non grata. Not to mention that look of pure hatred, from the otherwise mild Mrs Sheffield. 

"Why should I do that?" Anthony shrugged, continuing to pretend he simply does not care. "I have been informed that the lady will not have me."

"Like I said, brother, you're an ass," Benedict responded, standing up to leave. "Her painting is in your office, by the way. But you do not deserve it."

\----

"I was quite looking forward to having Kate as a friend, Anthony." Or preferably as a sister, she thought sadly to herself. 

"Not you too, Daphne," Anthony groaned. 

"We all remember the day Father died - but not as well as you, no doubt. And we are all so proud of your gallantry, brother, truly." Here Daphne paused, fixing Anthony with her gaze. "But know that I will support her - unequivocally - should any rumour of impropriety emerge from this."

Anthony met her eyes, and saw both the threat and the loyalty offered by her statement. 

"Thank you, sister," Anthony eventually replied, leaving in to kiss her cheek. "Let's hope for Miss Sheffield's sake it doesn't come to that."

But what about for your sake? wondered Daphne. Would her brother propose, or at least properly court Kate, if any scandal emerged - and if he would be willing to do so, why in Heaven hadn't he mentioned as such already? Thinking back to Anthony's words, Daphne could only come to the conclusion that her brother's obvious attraction to the elder Miss Sheffield was unrequited - or forbidden by the older women in each family, or both - and her gentle heart ached for him, and for Kate, and she prayed that they may avoid the endless and bitter trap of a loveless marriage. 

\-------

"Anthony! There you are!" 

"Colin, just... no. Please no. Not now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Anthony (NOT SORRY)
> 
> Probably should have made these chapters of a single work rather than a series, but I didn't think I'd write much more than that first scene. Or maybe one more. Yet here we are!
> 
> Thanks for coming along for the ride - and for the comments and the kudos - but no, I don't know where this is going ... ha.


End file.
